


sana x yousef | add friend

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Send failed. You don’t have permission to chat with this person. // It takes a moment for Yousef to realise what's happened. It must be a mistake, surely.





	sana x yousef | add friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing because apparently I like to break my own heart. Also, I know Yousef messaged Sana before she accepted his request, so he’d still be able to message her after she deleted him but the idea he couldn’t makes it hurt more. So obvs that’s what I went for. <3

_Send failed. You don’t have permission to chat with this person._

Yousef read the words over not once, not twice but at least three times. It was after the second time that he went on to Sana’s profile to check the status of their friendship. Even after seeing the button had returned to ‘Add Friend’, Yousef went back to read the message again.

_Send failed. You don’t have permission to chat with this person._

All at once the blood in Yousef’s veins ran cold. Sana had deleted him. Actually deleted him.

Yousef’s brows drew together in confusion and he scrolled back to the beginning of their messages. He began reading them back, searching for the moment things changed.

Then it hit him and the ice in his veins turned to sludge. Thick and uncomfortable. How bad he not noticed it? It seemed so obvious now that he was reading it back. It was just, Sana often took a while to reply. He was used to that, so the radio silence the last few days hadn’t worried him too much. He’d been impatient, yes, but not worried.

Now Yousef realised he should have been. The moment everything changed was the night he had told Sana he wasn’t Muslim.

If he was of a mind to, Yousef could look deep down and admit to himself he knew that him not being a Muslim would be an issue. The reality was he’d ignored his gut, pushed the voice reminding him that pursuing her was a mistake deep down inside. The voice telling him it wasn’t fair on either of them.

Yousef had almost convinced himself that she knew. That maybe, just maybe, they could work it out. How could he have been so blind?

Today, this moment, had always been coming. Maybe not in this exact form but there was always going to be a day when she pulled back. And he couldn’t blame her. Not for one second because it was him that had pushed things, him that had pursued her and it was him that had ignored the one thing that made it almost impossible for them to be more than just friends.

A thought occurred to him, lifting his heart out of the sludge that his insides had turned to. If Sana had felt the need to delete him, that was confirmation she shared his feelings. And what a bitter sweet realisation that was. Because Yousef knew it couldn't simply be the fact he wasn't Muslim. Sana's best friends weren't Muslim. And to the best of his knowledge he hadn't overstepped any boundaries. He'd been so careful in that respect.

But then came the second guessing. Had he? Maybe he'd been too forward. Too friendly. Maybe this had nothing to do with religion but the fact her brother's friend, her _older_ brother's friend, kept messaging her. Maybe all those times their eyes had collided, she'd been uncomfortable with the way in which his eyes were drawn to her. Or the times he'd sought her out to talk to her, maybe he'd imagined their connection. Perhaps there had been a line in the sand and he'd crossed it without realising and that line had nothing to do with the fact she hadn't been aware he didn't believe in Allah.

The thought sat on his chest like a led weight, the sweet from before giving way to only bitter.

Yousef exited their message, a numbness settling over him. He honestly didn't know where to go from here. He hadn't told any of the guys he'd even added Sana, though they undoubtedly knew, so he couldn't talk to them about this. Couldn't expose either of them. A small part of him worried Elias may think he was leading Sana on or at the very least he should have known better.

So he'd wait, let the numbness take over so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of it and maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance to talk to her. Find out why she was pulling back for sure and apologise for anything he'd done to prompt it.

The message then flashed in his mind, _you don't have permission to chat to this person._

That may be true of Facebook but did that apply to real life as well?

The weight in Yousef's chest only grew heavier.

 


End file.
